The Santa Detail
by Tempest2004
Summary: When Lake and his new partner are assigned to play the Clauses' in the annual Police ball, things turn bleak when all a little girl wants is for her father to leave her alone. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I hope this will be better than my last attempt. Now I realize there are a lot of inconsistances, and little background at the moment on Georgia, but it's coming. If my spelling's bad, that's because I don't have spell check on here and I'm working on it. My grammer _is not that bad_. I try and if it doesn't work I'll catch it. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Georgia, Amanda and David Plummer. Everything else is Dick Wolfs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Special Victims Unit turn to host the annual Christmas party and one lucky, read: unfortunate, detective got to play Santa. Of course that meant someone had to play Mrs. Claus. Since Lake was the new guy, he got to play Santa and his new partner, Georgia Davis, got to play Mrs. Claus.

"I'm gonna go insane in this thing." Georgia complained, adjusting her wig and dress.

"How do you think I feel? I'm going to lose hair when I get this duct tape off." he said, Georgia grinned.

"I could help you get that tape off." she offered, Chester turned his head up to look at her and saw she was teasing him.

"No thank you, I'd like to keep my skin intact." he said as John and Fin, wearing fake elf ears and those funny green hats, herded the first group of children over.

"What would you like for christmas?" Chester asked, pitching his voice deep, trying to make it sound happy and jolly. This continued for a while until a sad looking girl came up and sat on his knee. Chester repeated the question.

"I'd like my daddy to leave me alone for christmas." she said softly, deep green eyes tearing up. Georgia exchanged looks with Chester.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Chester asked.

"Amanda." she whispered.

"Amanda, why don't you go with Detective Munch and wait with him, I have a friend that I think can help. Can you do that for me?" Georgia asked. Amanda nodded, gave Chester a quick hug and went with John.

"Stay here, I can get out of my costume faster." Georgia said, walking away. Chester kept playing Santa, but couldn't get Amanda off his mind.

---------------------Georgia and Amanda----------------------

Georgia was out of her costume and back in her dress uniform in record time. She carried her cover under her arm, walking with a determination that made most get out of her way. Georgia stopped just outside of the security office, where John and Amanda were sitting. Amanda watched her walk in apprehensively. Georgia recalled the few times when she baby-sat for her cousin's children.

"Hi, Amanda. My name's Georgia, Mrs. Claus sent me. I'm her friend." she said. Amanda relaxed slightly.

"Can you help me?" she asked. Georgia smiled at her.

"I can try." Georgia said. Amanda stood up from John's lap and walked over to the table. John flashed her a look that said 'Becareful'. She smiled confidently at him and walked over to the table, sitting across from Amanda. "Okay, I need you to be really brave for me, Amanda. I need you to tell me what happened." she said. Amanda sighed and began staring at the table.

"Daddy's in the Navy and he just came home last week. That's when it started." she said, Georgia smiled and nodded.

"That's good honey. Now what does Daddy do?" she asked John stood up and walked over to take another chair next to Georgia.

"He comes into my room and night. I pretend to be asleep, but he just shakes me awake. Then he..." she trailed off.

"What happens next, Amanda." Georgia prompted gently, moving to kneel next to the girl.

"He...takes his clothes off and then...takes mine off." she said and tears started to fall on the table. "He touches me where, Mo-, I'm only supposed to touch. Sometimes I start to cry and he slaps me if I do. His breath smells bad and he..." she stopped and the tears became a steady stream.

"Okay, that's enough, baby." Georgia said, rubbing Amanda's back. She whimpered and threw her arms around Georgia's neck, crying. "All right, it's okay, it's okay." she murmered, rocking her gently. John silently rose to go get Captain Cragen.

----------------------The Precienct-----------------------

"Where's Amanda?" Olivia asked. Georgia, who was rubbing her shoulder a bit ruefully, jerked her head up.

"The lounge, sleeping on the couch. Captain, this...person, is in the Navy." she said. "Amanda said that he just came back from a cruise."

"Makes sense. He gets back, doesn't want to wait for the wife to come home and uses the little girl instead." Elliot said, Georgia shook her head.

"I don't know. She said, and I quote, 'His breath smells bad'. That sound sober to you?" she asked. Elliot nodded.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he's the pope. Elliot, Olivia, you two go down to the Naval Base in Jersey and get a list of the ships that just came back to port, Georgia, Chester, talk to the party guests, they might have seen something. John, Fin, go look at the security tapes from the party, see if you can get a time of when Amanda came in." Cragen said. Georgia grinned at Elliot.

"I don't know Captain, sending a former Marine into a Naval Base? He might get the idea to start pounding on some squids." she said. Elliot gave her a grin that might be best described as cocky and shook his head.

"I don't eat sushi." he said as he and Olivia walked out. Cragen rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

-----------------------Lakehurst Naval Base-------------------------

Elliot got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Olivia got out and closed the door, locking it as she did.

"We're on a naval base, do you think the car'll get stolen?" he asked. Olivia shrugged.

"I suppose it's habit by now." she said. Elliot walked over to the door and held it open for Olivia.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. Elliot smiled back and followed her in.

-------------------Hilton Hotel security office----------------------

"How many people came this party?" John asked as he and Fin played the thirtieth tape.

"A hundred at least, coming and going." Fin replied. John sighed and made himself comfortable in his chair and spun it around. Fin rolled his eyes. "Why do you gotta do that?" he demanded testily.

"Because I'm bored." he said.

---------------House of Jordan and Michelle Drake-------------

"Hi, Detectives Lake and Davis, we'd like to talk to you about the party last night." Chester said, showing his badge as Georgia did the same thing. The man smiled at them and moved to the side to let them in. They nodded their thanks and walked in. Georgia shivered a bit.

"A little cold out there." she said. Jordan Drake nodded.

"It is. Would you like something to drink?" he offered. 

"Oh, no thank you." Lake said as Michelle walked in.

"Did you see this girl coming into the party last night?" Georgia said, holding out a school picture of Amanda. Jordan took it and shook his head, but when it reached Michelle, bells went off.

"When I went back to the car for my purse, I'd forgotten it, I held the door open for her to come in. She thanked me and joined the line to Santa. Polite little thing, did something happen to her?" Michelle asked as Georgia pulled her notebook and pen.

"What time was that?" Chester asked, as Georgia had her pen poised.

"Oh, we'd just arrived, say...11:30." she said as Georgia wrote it down.

"A kid out that late?" Chester said as they left the brownstone. Georgia snorted.

"Like she'd stay home at night." Georgia retorted as she sat down in the driver's seat.

"True." Chester agreed.

-------------------Stationhouse---------------------

"Michelle Drake said she held the door open for Amanda around 11:30. That was shortly before she reached me in the line." Chester said. Georgia was upstairs in the lounge with Amanda, playing with and distracting her.

"Lakehurst said the only ship that just recently come in was a L.H.D. with a platoon of Marines. There was a...Pvt. David Plummer with a daughter named Amanda." Elliot said. Georgia was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Private? He's a marine?" Georgia said. "I was in marines." she said. Chester snorted while Elliot looked surprised.

"That explains a few things." Fin muttered.

"Didn't know you were in the Marines." he said. Georgia shrugged.

"I had a tour in Okinawa and got discharged as a Gunnery Sargent." she said. Elliot nodded and tossed off a quick salute.

"Gunny." he said. Georgia laughed.

"Thank you, Stf. Sargent. At ease." she said. Cragen tossed Elliot a confused look.

"By marine code, I can still call her Gunny." Elliot explained. Amanda came down, looking sleepy.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Chester asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"Couldn't sleep." she said, leaning against him.

"Do we have a place for Amanda to stay?" Georgia asked Captain Cragen as Chester walked the little girl back upstairs.

"The half-way houses are all full and Social Services is swamped this time of year." Cragen said. "We can't find any aunts, uncles or grandparents." Cragen continued as he sat down.

"I can take her overnight." Chester volunteered as he walked in. Cragen leaned back in his chair and regarded the two.

"Captain?" Georgia asked, regarding his assessing look nervously.

"I think it'd be a good idea for someone to move in with someone." Cragen said after few moments of silence. Georgia blinked.

"Beg pardon?" Chester asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"You heard me. This girl needs protection and with her father being a marine, she needs the expertise of a former marine." Cragen said. Georgia shook her head. 

"Then let Elliot take her over night. I care about what happens to Amanda, but I don't have enough usable rooms in my house to have let her stay overnight." Georgia protested as she closed the door leading to the squad room.

"Then you'll have to move in with Chester." Cragen said. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"He's probably got an apartment. Captain, I've got my dog to think about." Georgia said, leaning against the wall. Chester cleared his throat.

"Actually, I've got a brown stone with a large backyard and I was thinking of getting a dog anyway." he said, shrugging. Cragen nodded.

"Good, then it's settled." he said, throwing a hard look Georgia's way.

"I hope you like Labrador's, Chester. You're gonna get real friendly with one real quick." Georgia said, opened the door and walked out, swearing under her breath. Chester sighed and followed her out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I actually remembered to put an author's note in this time! Well how about that? Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter. I know there aren't a lot of details on Georgia, but I figure I'll spread things out a bit and keep the mary-sue tendencies down a bit. And I'm doing my absolute best to keep grammar and spelling mistakes down. Pete is based on a puppy one of my dogs had, we sold him and it looked like he was going to be a big guy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Georgia, Amanda, Pete and Plummer. Everyone and thing else is Dick Wolf's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgia looked up from loading up a small handcart with firewood. Chester's small pickup had just pulled into the driveway. He pulled into the yard and parked, got out of the truck and walked over to the woodshed.

"What are you up to?" he asked, his brow wrinkling in confusion as she dropped wood into the small, slightly rusty lawn cart with the handle.

"Though I'd bring in one last cart load before I, temporarily, move in with you." she said and took a chunk of wood to hold the tarps down.

"How strong are you?" Georgia asked. Chester shrugged.

"Pretty strong, why?" he asked, Georgia guestered at the cart handles.

"You pull, I'll push." she said. Chester nodded and grabbed the handles. Georgia shook her head. "No, no. Turn around, put your arms behind your back and pull." she instructed. Chester shrugged and did as she instructed. Between the two of them, it didn't take long for them to get it up to Georgia's house. It didn't take for Georgia to lug it in and put it away.

"Amanda, could you put Pete in Chester's pickup? Put her in the back and I'll grab our stuff." she said. Chester quirked his lips up in a half-smirk. Georgia cared more for the child than she let on.

"What kind of money did you have to pay for this?" Chester said, waving his hand at the house and acres.

"Nothing. My vagabond Aunt Valerie left this for me." Georgia said, waving her hand at the whole place as she locked up. "The house had been rundown for several years, I'm in the middle of restoring it." she said and sighed, looking at it all. "Ah, well. I'll come back to her." she sighed again and followed Chester to his pickup.

"Let's go." she said, tossed the suitcases in the back.

-------------------Lake's Brownstone------------------

It didn't take long to get Amanda's things set up in the spare bedroom. Georgia and Amanda were already planning on sprucing the place up a bit. A few pictures and such.

"Hey." Georgia murmured, tapping Chester's arm. Amanda was asleep on the couch, headphones playing. Chester smiled.

"I'll put her to bed." Chester said, getting up from his notebook and picked the sleeping child up. After a few minutes he came back, sat down and continued writing.

"Do you always work?" Georgia asked, watching him with a small, amused smile on her face.

"No, I have a few hobbies, I just never have any time for them." Chester said, as Pete came trotting through the doggie door Chester had put in when he first moved in. He was carrying a plastic toy called a 'Kong' and laid down to chew on it.

"What are your hobbies?" Georgia asked, closing the lid on her laptop.

"Oh, I read a lot. I enjoy collecting old Hemmingway books and few other things," he said, then looked at Georgia. "What about you? You must have some hobbies." he said, watching as she shrugged.

"I read quite a bit too. My Dad used to say that if we ever moved, he'd sooner burn down the house than try to move all the books. I think he was just blowing smoke, he usually did." she said, smiling at Chester. "Used to ride horses, I draw a little bit, nothing special." she said. Chester nodded, closed his notebook and stood up.

"I'm heading to bed. Unless you want the bedroom?" he said, guesturing at the door.

"Nah, I'll take the couch." she said. Chester shrugged.

"Okay, good night." he said. Georgia nodded.

"Night." she said and looked at the unappealing couch. She sighed and hoped it would be more comfortable than it looked.

----------------2 Hours later------------

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share?" came the rather sheepish question. Chester was glad the darkness hid his smirk and he rolled onto his side. Georgia sighed in relief as she laid on the bed. "Thanks. I'll get an air matress tomorrow." she said. Chester took a moment to reflect on what he was about to say.

"Did I happen to mention the couch is a hide-a-bed?"

"You bastard."

-----------------The Next Morning---------------

"Ow, that couch did me more harm than good." Georgia said as she disappeared into the bathroom to shower. Chester rolled his eyes.

"And you were going to make _me_ sleep on it?" Chester called through the bathroom door, laughing. Georgia's laughter echoed back at him.

"Well, of course, it's _your_ couch." she replied. Chester rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Amanda up." Chester said, running a hand through his short hair. He walked out the door and to Amanda's room, patting Pete as he walked by. Amanda's door was closed and Chester could hear sounds of her up and moving. He knocked gently. "Are you ready to go to the precinct?" he asked.

"In a few minutes." she called back and started singing along with the radio. Chester chuckled and walked into the kitchen and started the coffee and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"You cook as well as being handsome? I should marry you." Georgia joked as she walked into the kitchen, toweling her hair still. Chester raised an eyebrow at the towel on her shoulder. "Chill, it's one of mine, I'll spread it on your washer before we go." she said, then walked back down the hall. "Amanda! Come on! We're going to be late!" she said, walking into Chester's bathroom for a minute. She came out just as Amanda did. Amanda was dressed in jeans and a T-Shirt that made Chester blink. It was a video game character, but which one Chester didn't know.

"I didn't know you had a Legend of Zelda T-Shirt." Georgia said, then grinned at her. "We'll have to find me one." she said. Amanda giggled and started playing with Pete. Georgia walked into the kitchen.

"How did you know it was Legend of Zelda?" Chester asked quietly as Amanda played tug of war with Pete, the large male nearly tugging the nine-year-old off her feet.

"I play video games religiously." she said. Chester chuckled. "Where are your plates?" she asked.

"The cupboard above the blender and the silverware's in the drawer below the blender." he said. Georgia threw him a strange look. "What? I like symmetry." he said defensively. Georgia just shook her head and sighed.

"You're odd." she said. Setting the table, she reached inside the fridge and found it bare of milk or anything resembling a breakfast drink.

"Did you know you're out of milk?" she said, looking at him. Chester nodded.

"Lactose intolerant." he replied. Georgia blinked.

"Hmm, didn't see that one coming. What about Orange Juice?" she asked, finally settling on a large bottle of water.

"Never had it." Chester confessed. Georgia stared at him blankly.

"You're pulling my chain." she said. Chester shook his head. "That's not right. Every kid should have Orange juice. You're parents never gave it to you?" Georgia demanded. Chester sighed.

"I was a foster kid for most of my life." he said. Eyes wide in shock, Georgia blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." she apologized. Chester offered a warm smile.

"It's not something I broadcast." he said and that was the end of that discussion. Georgia called Amanda to the table and they sat to eat. Pete repeatedly tried to enter the kitchen.

"Out! Out, damn you." Georgia said, snatching Chester's broom and chasing the chocolate labrador out.

"Hey, minors present." Chester said, guesturing at Amanda.

"Sorry, kiddo. Habit's." she said and shook the handle of the broom menacingly at Pete as he stared longingly into the kitchen.

"Why don't you let him into the kitchen?" Amanda asked. Georgia rested the broom against her chair.

"Because he shouldn't be begging for table scraps. He get's plently of food. He's just a glutton." she said. The rest of breakfast was eaten quietly.

"Behave yourself." Georgia said severely as she, Amanda and Chester left the house.

---------------The Precienct-----------------

"Take your stuff upstairs and go play. Let me or Chester know if you get hungry, thirsty or have to use the restroom and we'll take you there, okay?" Georgia said, taking Amanda's coat, gloves and scarf. The little blonde girl nodded and went upstairs.

"How'd the first night go?" Elliot asked as the two youngest detectives sat down. Georgia shrugged.

"Not bad. _Someone_," at this Georgia glowered at Chester, who smiled innocently back. "Forgot to mention the couch was a hide-a-bed and ended up sharing last night." she said. Cragen's eyebrows rose as he caught this last bit.

"How did Lake share?" he said, leaning on Elliot's desk, giving his crossed arms and expecting look.

"I took one side and she took the other. Nothing happened, Captain. She would have killed me if her back hadn't been injured." Chester said, teasing her. Elliot turned back to his paperwork to hide his grin. Lake was playing with fire from the expression on Georgia's face.

"Watch it, handsome. I don't need a gun to bring someone down." Georgia said menacingly. Chester was about to reply when the doors to the squadroom banged open. A red faced man in sloppy marine fatigues barged in and headed directly for Georgia. Chester started to rise, but Georgia waved him down. She noted the insignia and reached into the 'bag of tricks' in her soul and pulled out the Gunnery Sargent persona. "Can I help you, Private?" Georgia asked coldly.

"I'm lookin'," he swayed drunkenly on his feet. "I'm lookin' fer my kid. 'Periors, said _you_ 'ad 'er." he slurred. Georgia eyed him with a trained eye.

"Sorry, Private. The brass lied again." she replied in a chill tone. Spinning somewhat awkwardly on his heels the man staggered his way towards the door. He had almost reached the doors when Amanda called down the stairs.

"Georgia, can I-" she stopped as she noticed her father. The man's eyes brightened noticeably.

" 'Manda!" he said and started towards the stairs. Elliot and Georgia, with precision that had been drilled into their heads, acted in tandem and caught his arms. He struggled in their grip. For Elliot, this was little problem, but Georgia, though being a trained and throughly tested marine, she was several hundred pounds lighter than Plummer was and easily thrown. Not mention the fact that he was drunk and therefore far less inhibited. Georgia yelled indignantly as she was tossed into the lockers. Chester, Fin, Cragen and Lake jumped into the fracas and managed to pull Plummer into the holding cell while Olivia hustled Amanda back upstairs. After getting Plummer locked up, Lake ran back to his partner.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I've been better, but at least I'm conscious. What about mister bull in china shop?" she asked. He was raging and pulling at the bars, demanding his freedom and daughter.

"He's in the holding cell, but I'm going to have a hell of a time saying that it's justified." a sarcastic, smooth voice said from Georgia's left. "Casey Novak." the ADA said, switching her briefcase to her other hand to shake hands with Georgia.

"Nice to meet you, Georgia Davis." she said and Olivia guided the Detective to her chair.

"He threw her across a room, Casey." Chester said. Georgia waved him off.

"Back off, Lake. But he's right, gave me a nasty hit." she said, pulling her hand in front of her and seeing blood.

"I think we need to get you to a hospital." Elliot said. Georgia blinked owlishly.

"Nah, I'm oka-" her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she left the land of the conscious.

---------------------Sometime later-------------------

"She's coming around." Georgia heard a strange voice say, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"So much for the legendary thick-headedness of Marines." a familiar voice teased.

"Just so you know, we Marines avoid concussion's by wearing helmets. Didn't think I'd get injured by practicing flying backwards in a police station." Georgia said, cracking her eyes open to look blearily at Lake.

"Don't forget, you managed to hit the lockers too. Great aim by the way." Munch added in his two cents. Georgia tiredly rolled her eyes at him.

"Can someone please snag a doctor, the bad attempts at humor are giving me a headache." she said. Munch chuckled.

"Sure, kid." he said, patted her shoulder sympatheticly and walked out. Chester sat down at her side and smiled a bit weakly.

"You gave us a scare at the station house. You fainted mid-sentence." he said. Georgia shrugged. 

"Hey, I'm alive at least. Counts for something." she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Detective Munch said you wanted something for a headache." a nurse said kindly. Georgia nodded and smiled gratefully as the nurse offered her Tylenol and water.

"Thank you so much. That's better." Georgia said. The nurse nodded and walked out. Chester gave Georgia a suspicious look.

"What is with you? A minute ago your snapping my head off and now you're being the nicest I've ever seen to a complete stranger?" Chester demanded.

Georgia shrugged. "I've just got a lot of respect for nurses." she said. Chester narrowed his dark eyes at her.

"Uh, uh. There's something more there. Spill." he prodded.

"No, Chester." she said, so firmly that Chester backed off. She sat up and looked at him, then the door significantly. "Would you mind-?" she said. Chester blushed lightly and walked out respectively. A few mintues later she emerged, back in blue jeans, black T-Shirt and boots.

"Where's my hat and jacket?" she asked the shift-nurse who pointed at Lake. Nodding, Georgia turned to Chester. "Well?" she asked when he didn't give her the information. He pursed his lips and covertly scoped out his escape routes, Georgia was not going to like the answer to her question.

"They were, um, too stained with blood to be saved, so I, um, threw them out." he said, wincing. Remarkably, she stayed sort of calm.

"You threw away," she paused a moment, then continued. "My hat and jacket. My fedora and my jean jacket?" she asked. Chester nodded. "Ah, well. I needed new ones anyway. Let's go." she said. They walked out to the parking lot. Georgia was soon rubbing her arms to stay warm, while Chester tried to remember where he had parked.

"I know it was around here somewhere." he said, looking around. Georgia stopped and stared at him.

"Please tell me you're kidding." she said, moving closer to him as an ambulance came through. Chester noticed she was shivering beside him. He slipped off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. Georgia looked at him blankly for a moment, then smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." she said. Chester blushed again and then noticed his truck.

"There it is." he said and the two walked to the dark green pickup.

----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter and a new cold. -Sigh- Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy and safe new year and that got the links fixed. Some of them have turned bad. This is just in time for the first big snow of my area. I had to put on snow pants, or bibs for you farm inclined people : ), just to head to the barn to feed my cats. Here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Georgia, Amanda, Pete and Plummer (Eww.) Chester Lake, Odafin Tutola, Captain Cragen and anyone who isn't mine belongs to Dick Wolf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How'd ya get his coat?" Fin asked as Chester and Georgia walked in.

"He threw my coat out." Georgia said, nodding towards Chester as she hung his coat up. "And my hat." she said, accusingly.

"They were too bloody to be saved." Chester replied. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"I can get one tomorrow." Georgia said. Amanda came down from the Crib, yawning. Georgia checked her watch and raised her eyebrows. "We need to get home. It's 10:30 already." she said. Chester nodded. "Sorry, I didn't get much done today, Captain." Georgia said. Cragen shook his head and waved his hand at her.

"A concussion isn't your fault. Go home, get some sleep." he said. Georgia nodded and went upstairs to help Amanda get her things together and coat on.

-------------------Chester's Brownstone--------------------------

"She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. I just wish I could do that." Chester said as he walked back into the living room and sat down next to Georgia. She yawned, stretching.

"I know. It takes me forever to fall asleep." she said, her head lolling to the side. Chester watched Pete as he came trotting in from the backyard and jumped onto Chester's recliner. "Get your big butt down." Georgia snarled. Pete wagged his tail apologetically and stepped down and laid down at Georgia's feet. Shifting, Georgia curled up against opposite corner and pulled a throw over her. She fell asleep soon after and Chester didn't have the heart to wake her up. Rising to his feet, he was about to walk out, but a stirring on the couch caught his attention. Georgia looked blearily up at him. She yawned and stood up. 

"Go ahead and go to bed. I'll lock up." she said. Chester nodded. With Pete tagging along, she locked up the house.

"I'll undress in the bathroom, that okay?" she asked. Chester nodded again and watched as she disappeared into the other room and closed the door. Shaking his head, Chester got ready for bed and slid in, shivering slightly as his bare skin hit cold sheets.

"Do you have to work?" Chester demanded as Georgia sat on the bed, cross-legged and typing.

"I'm not working, I'm checking my e-mail." she said. Chester frowned.

"How? I don't have wireless." he asked.

"I got one of those AT&T wireless cards that work off the towers..." she paused for a moment. "There off-line. I gotta charge it anyway." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Chester rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, she climbed back in. Chester watched as she turned her back to him. With a sigh, he turned the light on his side off and they fell asleep...

------------The Next Morning------------

Chester woke to feel a weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Georgia's head resting on his shoulder. His arm was around her waist. She sighed and shifted a little more against him. Chester smiled slightly.

"Morning." he whispered as Georgia's eyes opened to look at him. It took a few seconds for it to register. She blushed furiously, but didn't really make an effort to move.

"Um, morning." she replied. Chester smiled at her. Her blush deepened.

"It's okay. There are more unpleasent ways to wake up." he said. Georgia nodded, pushed up and backed away. Slipping out of bed, she beat feet of the bathroom, making Chester chuckle. A few minutes she came out, calm, collected and dressed. She left the light on for him and walked out. The breakfast went the same way, but since it was the weekend, the three decided to go out. With Pete on a leash and in his best collar, they went for a walk to the dog park after a stop to get Georgia another coat and a hat.

"Stay with Pete, Amanda." Georgia called. The two raced off, leaving Georgia with Chester. Georgia's short curly red hair was held under a fuzzy blue stocking hat. Chester didn't have a hat, just his coat. They sat close together, sharing warmth. His arm was around her and they were watching Amanda play with Pete. He knocked her down in his enthusiasm to play with her.

"He's not hurting her, is he?" a concerned woman asked. Georgia turned and shook her head. 

"No, Pete is just a bit over enthusiastic. He won't hurt her." she said. The woman nodded. 

"You're daughter is absolutely gorgeous by the way. She looks like her Dad." she said, winking at Chester, who blushed.

"Um, thank you." he said weakly as she walked away. Georgia, on the other hand, was furious.

"How dare she simply assume that-" 

"Whoa hey, don't you think that if you saw us together you'd think Amanda was ours?" Chester asked. Georgia shrugged and settled against him again.

"I guess." she said. Soon Pete and Amanda came over and she sat on Chester's lap as Pete sat in front of Georgia.

"Hey, let's get some lunch. I know where there's a pet friendly resturant." Chester said. Nodding, Georgia reattatched the leash and they walked through New York, alternating between Georgia and Chester holding Pete.

-------------Three hours later-------------

"That was fun, thank you, Chester." Amanda said, holding his hand. Chester smiled at her.

"You are more than welcome, Amanda." he said. They were almost as the Brownstone when Pete suddenly stopped and started growling. Georgia, who had been leading him at heel, stopped and looked the way he was. David Plummer was staggering down the street, but hadn't noticed them.

"This way." Georgia hissed, moving them into an alley. She told Pete to sit, stay and handed the leash to Amanda. "Don't move from this spot and stay with Pete, you hear me?" she ordered. Amanda nodded, griping the leash tight. Georgia gave her a tight smile and pulled her gun and had her badge ready.

"Even on a day off we can't get away from this guy." Chester hissed to her as they approached the brownstone. Georgia nodded and signaled for silence. Going first, Georgia started a sweep, but no one found anything except trashed house.

"I don't get it, he should still be here." Chester said holstering his weapon. Georgia nodded, half way out the door to the alley. She looked down and breathed a sigh of relief to see Amanda and Pete still there.

"Okay, Pete. Come on, Amanda." she said. They walked into the brownstone and Amanda gasped at the wreckage. Her green eyes teared up.

"What is it?" Chester asked gently, kneeling in front of her.

"It-It's my fault you're house is wrecked." she hiccuped. Pulling her into a hug, Chester shook his head.

"No, it's not. It just means I need a better lock. Right, Georgia?" he said, pulling back. Kneeling next to her partner, Georgia stroked Amanda's hair.

"He's right, Amanda. He just bought a badly made lock, we'll get him another one, okay?" Georgia said, winking in Chester's direction, who looked offended.

"Okay." she said. Georgia hugged her again. Cleaning up, Georgia and Chester quietly discussed what to do, while Amanda played with Pete in the backyard.

"This means he knows where you live." Georgia said, picking up the shards of a broken vase.

"No, I think he was too drunk to know where he was. If he was conscious of where I lived, he would have done alot more damage. This is more like drunken clumsiness." he said, sadly examing his book collection. A hiss of pain from Georgia caught his attention. She'd cut herself on a piece of vase and was sucking on the cut. "Stop that, you'll infect it." he said, heading for the bathroom cabniet.

"No, I won't. It's my own fault for not wearing leather gloves." Georgia said. She pulled it out of her mouth and inspected it. Or she tried to. The moment it was out, her hand was pulled forward and a band-aid was wrapped around the cut. Glaring at Chester, she pulled her hand free and turned back to work without a word of thanks.

"Brat." Chester muttered and started to walk away and yelped as he was tripped. Falling into the couch, he rolled onto to his back to glare at the offending party. Georgia was working silently and the broom that had been resting against the wall was lying in what had been his path. "That was juvenile." he commented and stood up. Georgia kept cleaning.

-------------------------------That Evening------------------------

The silent war had continued. It was never anything dangerous, but it was certianly annoying, Chester reflected as he searched the bathroom for a towel. There'd been one when he'd stepped into the shower. He didn't want to walk out, even though the bathroom lead into his bedroom, in case Amanda walked in searching for Georgia or the culprit herself walked in. He turned to check the small cabniet that housed the washer and dryer when a clearing throat made him freeze.

"Looking for something?" the clearly amused female voice asked. Later, though Chester would swear up and down she was wrong, Georgia would insist that even his shoulders turned red from embarrassment.

"I suppose you're behind this." Chester said, refusing to turn around.

"You could say that." she said. Chester could see through the mirror and though her eyes were fixed on the door jamb, she was grinning wolfishly.

"Can I have the towel please?" he asked calmly, though inside his first instinct was to jump into the shower stall, close the door and demand the return of his towel.

"Maybe, but you have to do something for me first." she said. Chester closed his eyes. He had the vaguest idea of what that was going to be.

"Oh?"

"Apologize for treating me like an infant earlier. I didn't want a band-aid and I don't like being forced to wear something I don't want to." she said. Without thinking Lake whirled to face her and to her credit, Georgia kept her eyes on his face. Chester turned redder than a tomato and grabbed the towel from her hand.

"I apologize. Now can you please leave?" he demanded. Georgia smiled sweetly and left, giggling. Sinking against the washer, Chester sighed. "Sure, I get the crazy woman for a partner. Why couldn't Munch have gotten her? Or Fin? Or Elliot? No, gotta let the new guy have her. He's the only one who can put up with her." Chester sighed, pulling on boxers and pants and opened the door, to search for a shirt. Georgia was on the otherside of the door, hurt clearly written on her face. In the second it took for Chester to open his mouth, her face was hard as a rock and about as warm. "Georgia, wai-" he called as she walked out and winced as she slammed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

There's a lot of military mumbo-jumbo here and If I'm wrong about anything, please feel free to let me know. I love learning things like that. Or if you have any questions, I'll answer as best I can. Just don't expect a lot from a civvy. XD

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda, Pete, Georgia and Plummer. Everything else recongizable is Dick Wolf and Associates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cursing himself silently, Chester snatched a muscle shirt on and trotted out after Georgia. Amanda was still in the backyard. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded." Chester explained as she glared at him.

"I don't know, it sure sounded like you meant it." Georgia growled, pulled her arm from his grip and stalked towards the kitchen. Running a hand through his still wet hair, Chester sighed.

"I'm sorry I said that. I was just talking to myself, that's all." he said. This was met with a raised eyebrow. "I was just...Expressing, you know?" he said, leaning against the counter divider of the living room and kitchen. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Well you could have done it in a better way." Georgia said. Chester closed his eyes in exasperation.

"You weren't supposed to hear it, Georgia. I was just thinking out loud." he said, sitting at the kitchen table. Georgia stopped what she was doing, turned and leaned against the countertop, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Thinking out loud can be dangerous."

"So I've noticed." he said. Georgia turned back to her work. Chester sighed and started walking back to his room, when Georgia called to him.

"Hey, just...Don't do that again, please." she said. Turning, Chester nodded.

-----------------Later that night----------------

Chester turned over and when he didn't feel Georgia next to him, he opened his eyes to find she was gone. Sitting up, he noticed a light in the kitchen was on.

"Georgia?" he asked as he padded into the kitchen. He found her sitting at the table and working at her paperwork. "Do you think you should be up working this late?" he asked, sitting next to her. Georgia shook her head.

"I gotta get something done." she said and glanced at the clock on the stove. 2: 30 in the morning, probably time to try and sleep.

"Georgia, it's 2:30, it's time to sleep." Chester said and closed the lid on her laptop. The faint light coming from the neighbor's backyard light flooded the kitchen. Georgia stared at him, blue eyes dull from lack of sleep. Chester rolled his eyes and stood up, took her arm gently and lifted her out of the chair just as gently. She staggered into him, nearly knocking them both over. She gave a tired giggle that sounded almost hysterical.

"Will you cut it out already? I'm trying to walk here." she said as they stumbled.

"You're doing it." Chester growled as they tumbled into the couch. Somehow in attempting to keep them from falling, Georgia had twisted so she ended up sitting in his lap. Chester shook his head to get rid of that falling feeling and stared at Georgia, who just happened to be asleep. Rolling his eyes, Chester tucked her safely in his arms, then stood up, carrying her to the bedroom, where he set her on the bed, pulled her socks off and then pulled one side of the blankets over her. "And if you steal the covers, I'm going to push you out." he threatened her sleeping form wryly. She stirred, but didn't wake up. Rolling his eyes, Chester climbed in on the otherside, muttering about crazy women and bad sleeping habits...

--------------------After sunup--------------------

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!!" Amanda said, jumping on the bed. Two heads popped out of the blankets and glared at the jumping pre-teen.

"Amanda, go back to sleep." Georgia commanded and burrowed back down. Amanda's accomplice, Pete the Chocolate Lab, dug her out and made her squeal in surprise as he licked her face. Chester started laughing, drawing his attention and with logic known only to Labradors and little girls who want something, Pete leapt up on the bed and precceded to dig him out and lick him about the face and neck.

"Go on, leave my ears alone." he said irritably. Georgia laughed and pulled Amanda down into a wiggling, giggling mess.

"What's with the wake up call, shrimp?" Georgia asked. Amanda's eyes lit up again and she bounded out of the bed and went over to the window, while Pete made himself comfortable, laying on Chester's stomach.

"It's snowing!!" Amanda said, turning and grinning at her new family.

"Snow? It isn't even that cold." Chester said, turning on the T.V. for the news and weather.

"The maximum temperature for snow is only 32, joker. Don't you watch the weather at all?" Georgia asked rhetorically, sitting on the window seat.

"Only when I'm going out of town." Chester retorted. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom while the girls looked out the window.

"How long have you been up, kiddo?" Georgia asked as they looked out at the softly falling snow.

"A couple hours. It is 8:30." she said, nodding at the clock.

"So it is." Georgia replied distractedly, looking out the window again. "So it is."

"When are we going to eat?" Chester asked as he walked out, a loose T-Shirt accompanying the sweat pants.

"I don't know, when do you want to eat?" Georgia asked curiously, shooing Amanda off her lap so she could use the bathroom.

"Why don't we go out for breakfast. My treat." Chester offered. A brief glare met this.

"It's been your treat for the past three days. _My_ turn." Georgia said, before shutting the door and turning on the shower. Chester sent Amanda and Pete out in the snow to play while he argued with Georgia.

"You're guests here." he protested, leaning against the closed door.

"Step in here and say that. I can't hear you." Georgia called back. Chester turned bright red and stepped in, doing his best not to stare at her silhouette.

"I said, you're guests here." he said, staring intently at the washer. A rustling of the shower curtain and a sharp whistle made him turn to look at her.

"Hey, in case you hadn't noticed. We aren't just house guests for a three day stay. We're here for the long run, Chester. Let me pay." Georgia said, blue eyes boring into his dark brown eyes. He relented and nodded.

"Okay."

----------------------Later that day----------------------------

"So what next?" Amanda asked, walking between Chester and Georgia. They'd left Pete at home to come to breakfast in a little cafe.

"Now we go shopping." Georgia said, taking one of Amanda's hands while Chester took the other. They walked along a little street that Georgia took them down.

"Where are we?" Chester asked, eyes narrowed.

"Chinatown." she said as they left the little alley to walk into a long, expanded area of Chinatown Chester had never seen before.

"I've never been in this part before." he said. Georgia snorted.

"That's because you speak neither Cantonese or Mandrin." she said. The rest of the day was spent meeting friends of Georgia's, keeping an eye on Amanda and shopping at various places that Chester was sure if they'd been on duty, they'd have been obliged to arrest the shopowners. They ended up all carrying packages back to the brownstone, where they were met a wiggling, enthusiastic Pete.

"Can I put my stuff up in my room now?" Amanda asked eagerly. Georgia nodded, but took the delicate hanging mirror from her.

"Wait until I can help you put this up, okay? I don't want you getting cut." she said. Amanda looked a bit disappointed, but did as she was told.

"You're awfully protective of her you know." Chester remarked lightly. Georgia shrugged.

"My own parents were protective of me. I mean, they let me do my own thing, as long as I didn't get hurt or need a trip to the hospital." she replied.

"Then you get it from them?" he asked. Georgia nodded.

"My Mom worked in a hospital office. You know, in the basement. I worked there too sometimes, when I wanted to or they needed me. My Dad worked as a handyman, matinence really, but after laying down carpet for so many years, his knees were pretty much gone, but he still worked hard, so..." Georgia trailed off, shrugging.

"That's why you're so kind to nurses." Chester said, realization dawning on him.

"Pretty much, yeah. I kind of miss it, actually." Georgia said, stirring the hamburger. They were having home made burritos that she had assured Chester wouldn't burn his tastebuds off. Just scorch them a little. "I got along well with everyone. I even learned some of my best deductive skills there. Figuring out what various medicals terms meant and all that." she said, grinning lightly.

"Remember any?" Chester asked, leaning back as she reached for the Chili Powder, Garlic Powder, Cumin and Salt.

"Um...RN is Registered Nurse, CNA is Certified Nursing Assistant. There was more, but I've forgotten them by now." she said and Chester couldn't pry anymore out of her. Amanda came back out, smiling happily and humming to herself.

"Can I use my new computer?" she asked. Georgia pretended to consider, then gave her a stern look.

"Only if you set the table first." Georgia said. Amanda sighed and trudged over to the cabniet. "Don't trudge, I'll have you know I perfected the art." Georgia said teasingly. That got a smile.

"Okay." she said and set the small, round table. Georgia nodded and the little girl ran off to get her brand new laptop.

"Don't run in the house." Chester called after her. She slowed down and _almost_ ran to get the laptop Georgia had gotten for her that day.

"I still don't know how you got that computer for that low of a price." Chester said as Amanda flopped down the on the couch to play with her new computer. 

"I have connections and If I told you them, I'd have to kill you. And I like you too much for that." she said with a cheeky smile before turning back to the hamburger to season it. Chester blinked. Did she just... Was she hitting on him?

"Were you just hitting on me?" he demanded before he could stop himself. Georgia tossed her head back and laughed.

"Is that what you thought it was? Well you know what, handsome?" she asked, leaning in close. Chester leaned in too. "I find a more obvious way to do it." she said, pecked him on the cheek and walked off towards the backyard whistling, leaving Chester blushing furiously, standing in front of the sink with extremely hot water running into a glass, until it ran over onto his hand.

"Ow! Dammit!" Chester growled, holding his hand against his chest. Glancing at Amanda, he saw her engrossed in some program on her computer and hadn't even noticed. "Damn her." Chester muttered, staring at the door leading to the backyard.

-------------------Monday Morning-----------------

"Hey, we're going to be late, Amanda!! Get a move on!!!!" Georgia yelled over Pete's loud barking. Having had enough and with 'no', 'quiet' and 'enough' not working, Georgia grabbed Chester's broom and pushed him off the window seat with the broom head, then walked into the bedroom to change her clothes.

"Knock it off, damn you." Chester snapped at Pete as he trotted towards the backyard. He shrugged into his shoulder holster and pulled his leather jacket on. Amanda came out in jeans, tennis shoes and a t-shirt. Georgia followed in a knit, multi-colored shirt and blue jeans with her boots.

"All set?" Georgia asked. Chester nodded and so did Amanda. "Let's boot scoot and bogie. Be good." she told Pete, petting him affectionately then following everyone else out.

-------------------SVU Squad Room--------------------

"All right, what next?" Don asked. Georgia raised her hand. Cragen's eyes flickered over to her and she took it as a sign to begin.

"Talk to some of the other marines. Build a sober personality. There are no evil marines. If it's the alchol, then that's one thing. But if he's like that all the time..." Georgia shrugged.

"So what? The booze vindicates him?" John asked, standing up and motioning at the board.

"That's not even remotely what I'm saying, John. What I'm saying is, that if it is the alchol, he might be able to get some help." Georgia looked pensive for a moment then continued. "I'd never leave a child in his care, certaintly not Amanda, but if he can get at least some sembalence of a life, or get shipped over sea's he might stand a chance." she said defensively.

"Let's just talk to the marines. Is his company still in port?" Cragen asked. Georgia thumbed through her papers and pulled out a schedule.

"Yeah, they ship back out tomorrow night. If Plummer isn't on that L.H.D. when is leaves port, he's going to be eligible for desertion." Georgia said, blue eyes sparkling maliciously at the prospect.

"Then you and Lake go have a chat with them. Try not to get into a fight, huh?" he said when Georgia's whole face lit up.

"I'll do my best." she replied with an irrepressible grin.

-------------------------Lakehurst Naval Base-----------------------------

"Can I help you with something?" a Sargent asked as Georgia and Lake walked into the barracks.

"You can, Sargent. We'd like to talk to the company about Private David Plummer." Lake said, raising his voice. The entirety of the company gathered and Georgia felt Chester's body tense nervously. She squeezed his hand lightly, reassuring him. Then she stepped forward and used her Gunnery Sargent personality again.

"Look, boys. We want Plummer because he's been accused of molesting his little girl. We can't find and we're hoping that you guys might be able to tell us where he is." she said. Another Private stepped up and regarded her.

"You sound like you know something about the Marines, how is that?" he asked. Georgia smirked.

"I rose to rank of Gunnery Sargent, Private..." she paused and looked closed at his tags. "Private First Class." she said. He nodded, the relaxed.

"Plummer? He kept to himself a lot. Liked to tie one on though." he shrugged.

"A lot of them, actually." a voice chimed in from the back.

"What was he like when he got drunk?" Chester asked, pulling out his notebook

"Loud, physical. But he doesn't seem the type to abuse his kid. Not like that." the PFC from before said. Georgia snorted.

"Alchol has a strange effect on a person's brain." Georgia said. The PFC was about to reply when the door opened. Plummer, drunk and swaying.

"Private Plummer reporting... Hey, you two took my kid from me!!" he shouted and staggered forward towards Chester, his big bulk menacing. Georgia moved towards the big man, a little more carefully than she had before. But before either could do anything, two of the burlier guys from the company moved forward and grabbed Plummer.

"Can you swim drunk?" one asked with a tight look on his face.

"'Course I can." he said indignantly. The PFC they'd been talking to, grabbed a life ring with a rope attached to it followed them out. Curious, both Detectives followed in time to see Plummers impromptu bath. He surfaced, sputtering and shivering. Chester started forward, but Georgia stopped him, giggling.

"This is just their way of a quick sober-up. I've had it happen to me a time or two." she said, laughing. The marines pulled him up, shivering onto the pier. Georgia stiffled her laughter, but couldn't help grinning as she walked forward.

"If someone can locate a tarp, we can take him from here." she said. Chester watched as the two men broke off and disappeared while the others put a blanket around him and guided him to the police car they had driven.

"Here you go." the PFC from before said and put him in the car. He shook Georgia's hand. "If you give me your number, I'll call you next time I'm in port." he said with a wink. Chester felt his blood begin to boil as Georgia grinned at the flirting.

"Sorry, soldier. I've had enough of the military life." she said. "Besides, I'm seeing someone already." she said. His face fell, but he kept a good humor about him.

"Sure. Call me if doesn't work out." he said and handed her a piece of paper. As they drove off base, Chester couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you seeing?" his only response was laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!! I'm begging here!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm updating left and right, aren't I? The keys aren't even cold yet!!! Hey, that just means I'm having fun and, knock on wood, not having writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amanda, Georgia and Pete. I'm disowning David Plummer. Everyone recongizable belongs to Dick Wolf and Associates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

David woke as they crossed into New York. He looked around, then started seizing. Chester pulled over and they both got out.

"This is Detective Georgia Davis of Special Victims Unit, Badge number 556243, requesting bus on highway turn off, 38. We have a drunk male, approximately 190 pounds, seizing in the back seat." Georgia said and Chester tried to keep from getting hit.

"Make sure to keep him from swallowing his tongue. Bastard needs to go to jail, not choke on his own tongue." Georgia said, opening the rider's side back door.

"Bus is in-route, Detective." the operator called through the radio. Ten minutes later the bus rolled up and David Plummer was loaded into the back with Chester riding along and Georgia following.

----------------------------SVU Squadroom------------------------

"Plummer is in intensive care on life-support. I have no idea what happened, I swear." she said looking at Cragen.

"Detective Davis." a new voice came from behind them. Elliot glanced over and his face hardened.

"Detective Cinder." Elliot said, making Georgia grin. She turned after a few minutes, removing her grin.

"Can I help you?" Georgia asked, her voice iceberg cold.

"Detective John Cinder." he said and flashed his badge. Somewhere, in the thought processes of Georgia's mind, she decided that not only did she not like him, she decided that she would be cooperative, but annoying at the same time. Immature, true, but ever so much fun.

"Can I see that again? This time a just bit slower, I'd like to make sure I'm not getting snowballed." Georgia said, hostility clear in her voice. He handed her his wallet and let her inspect the badge before she passed it back.

"Can you come with me please?" he said. Georgia crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Because a suspect is in a coma and you and your partner were the last ones to see him conscious." he said, cocking his eye at her.

"Well, let me tell you something, Detective." Georgia said, cocking her hip. "Private David Plummer was fine, if unconscious, when he was put in the back seat. He woke as we approached our exit and then started seizing. Detective Lake pulled over and started to see to the Private while I called in a bus. I told Detective Lake to make sure he didn't swallow his tongue. The bus arrived ten minutes later. We kept up constant CPR and made sure he kept breathing." she said, blue eyes regarding the IAB Rat coldly.

"Will you swear to that?" he asked. Georgia nodded curtly. He turned and walked out but not before Chester could get a parting shot.

"Just make sure you're not blocked in, Detective Cinder." he said. Freezing, Georgia could see his teeth grind, but he kept walking. Georgia and Chester exchanged a high-five as Captain Cragen rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked, coming down the stairs.

"It's nothing. Listen, come here a minute, I want to talk to you." Chester said as Amanda walked over. She leaned against his knee and waited for him to start. "Your Dad's in the hospital, he's on life support. You know what that means?" Chester asked. Amanda nodded.

"A machine breathes for him." she said. Chester nodded.

"Right and because he can't talk, we can't try and put him in jail for hurting you." Chester said, watching her reaction. Biting her lip, Amanda paled. "But he also can't hurt you again." Chester said almost instantly. Amanda relaxed.

"Do I have to see him?" Amanda asked. Chester shook his head. Looking thoughtful, Amanda asked another question. "Is he gonna die?" she asked, looking between Chester and Georgia.

"We don't know." Georgia replied. Amanda nodded, then looked at Chester.

"I want to see him." she said. Chester nodded and set her on the floor.

"Go get your stuff and we'll take you." he said. Amanda nodded and walked up to her coat.

"I don't like this." Georgia said, grabbing her coat and Chester's.

"It's what she wants, Georgia." he said defensively. Georgia leveled a glare at him as he reached for his coat and she held it out of his reach.

"You can't always get what you want."

--------------------Mercy General Hosptial--------------------

Chester and Georgia stood inside the room while Amanda gingerly approached her father.

"He looks helpless." she said to herself. She reached out hesitantly and looked over her shoulder at her guardians. "Is it okay if I touch him?" she asked. Georgia nodded. Her hand went out again and gently touched his. She sat next to him for a few minutes before getting up. She walked over to Chester and looked up at him consideringly and looked at Georgia the same way.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked finally. Georgia and Chester looked at each other.

"We don't know, sweetheart. We're not exactly prime subjects for being foster parents." Chester said as she climbed into his lap. Plummer's eyes opened and he screamed around the tube in his throat. Georgia shot to her feet and yanked the door open.

"I need a nurse!!" she bellowed as Chester hustled Amanda out of the way. A trio of nurses and two doctors flooded the room.

"Well that was fun." Georgia said as Amanda held her death grip on Chester's leg.

------------------------Later that night-------------------

Georgia stared at the wall, contemplating what she wanted to ask. She turned a little towards Chester, who was lying on his back, trying to fall asleep.

"Hey, Chester?" she asked, rolling onto her back.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to make out her features in the darkness. She seemed to be uncertain about what she was going to ask.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow night? You and me? You know, we can asked Elliot and Kathy if they'll watch Amanda for the night, she can take Pete too." she said. Chester smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her with a smile.

"I heard there's a new jazz club if that's something you'd like." she said. Chester nodded.

"I'd like that." she said, smiling widely.

"Me too." he said and laid back. Georgia rolled onto her side and fell asleep smiling.

------------------Lunch Time Tomorrow----------------

"You made a date with Chester?" Casey asked. Olivia had invited Georgia along with her daily lunch with Casey.

"It's not a date, it's just a... Well, I guess it is a date." Georgia said sheepishly. Olivia cocked an elegant eyebrow at her.

"Do you have something to wear?" Olivia asked. Georgia shrugged.

"It's just a Jazz club. I got dress pants and a nice blouse I can wear." she said shrugging. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Have you never dated?" Casey asked, then waved her hand. "I was going to spend the afternoon doing paperwork since I have no court dates, but you need help." Casey said and motioned a waiter over. Georgia paid the bill and the trio walked out. Casey lead the protesting Georgia into a clothes shop. "You need a dress that'll knock him dead." Casey explained as she started shuffling through the dresses on the rack.

"I can't, Casey. I'm not comfortable in dresses." she said, attempting to pull the determined red head out of the boutique.

"Nonsense, It's my treat." she said. Georgia looked uncomfortable. "Please?" Casey wheedled. Georgia nodded.

"Okay, fine. But I pick it out." she said. Casey nodded and moved aside. Georgia began moving through the dresses while Casey and Olivia looked as well. Georgia flicked through the rack, moving a bit disatisfiedly through the racks. Until a deep brown dress in the back caught her eye. She walked through a relatively empty shop to find a deep chocolate dress that looked like it was made for her. Pulling it off the rack, she noticed a red tag hanging off it. Lifting it to look closer, she saw it was half off. Half off of 19.99. Smiling brightly, Georgia disappeared into the dressing rooms. Casey had seen Georgia disappear into the dressing room and snagged Olivia. They were standing outside when Georgia stepped out, a bit embarrassed.

"My god, there is a woman beneath the denim!" Olivia said teasingly. Georgia blushed bright red.

"Of course. How do I look?" she said, twirling. The skirt of the dress came just past her knees, flaring up as she twirled, the torso of the dress was a halter top that trailed off into double strings of crystals. The deep chocolate complimented her fair skin and accented her blue eyes. The only thing that detracted from the dress was her boots and that could be fixed with a pair of brown heels.

"I think, Chester is going to pass out from sheer lust." Casey giggled. Georgia rolled her eyes at the A.D.A.

"Okay, you need shoes to go with that." Olivia said. Georgia raised her hands.

"I have heels already. That's it, we can go back to the precinct now." she said, walked into the dressing room and they heard her muttering.

-----------------------Two Hours Later-------------------

"Casey, If I get a make over now, I'm just going to wash it off when I get back." Georgia said, eyeing the Spa shop wariliy that she was being dragged towards.

"You can at least get some fresh make-up." Olivia said, grinning as Casey dragged the somewhat unresisting Detective along.

"You stay out of this." Georgia warned as she was pushed into the spa.

"Can I help you ladies today?" an obnoxiously cheerfully woman asked at the service desk. Casey quickly made arrangments for the three of them.

"Casey, you may have the afternoon off, but we don't." Olivia said. Casey smiled mischeviously.

"And what if I said this was Captain Cragen's idea? At least the afternoon off. Between the Plummer case and the others, he thought you two needed an afternoon off. I simply volunteered." Casey said. Two jaws dropped. Then Georgia grinned, with Olivia following.

"This should be fun." They chorused.

-------------------------That night-------------------------

With some coaxing, Elliot and Kathy had both agreed to take Amanda and Pete for the night. Chester had changed first while Georgia waited in the living room. He came out wearing a pair of black slacks, a navy blue shirt and a black blazer over it. She whistled appreciatively, enjoying making him blush nervously and headed into the room. She came out a few minutes later, heels making a soft thud on the carpet as she walked out. Chester stood up and his eyes widened. Her curls were held back by a pair of rose shaped, ruby encrusted barettes, make-up had been lightly applied. A pair of higher than she was used to brown heels with little bows on the end.

"I, uh, um, whoa. That's...Whoa." Chester stammered. Georgia ducked her head, then looked up at him, smiling nervously. Chester extended his arm and Georgia took it, twining her fingers with his.

------------------The Club----------------

The club wasn't too packed and wasn't too loud. The perfect place for both Georgia and Chester. The singer was new and obviously nervous, but he was good.

"This is a nice place, Georgia. I'm glad you suggested it." Chester said as they relaxed in a booth in the back. Georgia moved closer to Chester and smiled as his arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. They sat in silence, listening to the singer and sipping at their drink.

"Want to dance?" Chester asked suddenly as a slow song came on. Georgia nodded and they stood up, Georgia slipped off the light jacket she'd been wearing. Walking out to the dance floor, Chester rested his hand on her hip while his other hand twined with hers.

"This is fun." Georgia said, feeling a bit more nervous. Chester pulled her closer and she had a whole new set of problems to work on. The first problem was not stepping on his toes, the second was his proximity and the third was his proximity. They danced for a while, until a faster song came on and Georgia pulled Chester off the floor.

"I can't dance to a faster song. At least in public." she admitted, red faced from the dancing and his closeness. Chester laughed lightly.

"I'm feeling a little light-headed myself. Would you like to get out of here and go somewhere to get something to eat?" he said, Georgia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Somewhere and something to eat?" she asked, then grinned. "Sure." she said and went up to the counter to pay for the drinks. She turned and saw Chester standing at the entrance, holding her jacket with his on and looking only somewhat out of place. Georgia smiled. This felt good, to be walking across a nearly empty jazz club, towards the man she was in fact living with. This was something she could get used to for a long time.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Georgia nodded.

"Yes, I am." she said. Chester slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Georgia ignored the warm feeling in her stomach and slipped her arm around his waist.

"McDonalds?" he asked, then caught the disgusted look on her face that spoke of vomiting. "I know this little hole in the wall place that I know. It's good food, even if the place isn't that big." Chester said warningly. Georgia moved closer and smiled.

"I don't mind, really. Matter of fact, that sounds nice." she said. They left the mainstreet and walked down a slightly different street. After a few minutes, they arrived and Chester, gentleman that he was, held the door for her as she walked into the warm diner.

"Hey, Chester. Who's this?" an older woman asked from behind the counter, smiling kindly at them. Chester grinned and put his arm back around Georgia's shoulder.

"My partner, Georgia Davis, we're on a date and we got hungry." he said. The other woman smiled brightly.

"Then you two get the best date table we got. Right here in the back." she said and led them to a table next to the kitchen doors. They sat down and looked at the menu.

"So you're pretty well known here?" Georgia asked, her voice a light teasing tone. Chester nodded letting her gentle teasing go over his head.

"Pretty well. I used to come here for dinner on late nights." he said. Georgia's face fell a bit.

"I didn't mean to make you give up a habit." she said. Chester shrugged.

"It's okay, I still come here for lunch. Bethany knows me pretty well." he said, nodding towards the older woman who greeted them. "She's been trying to set me up for years." he said. Georgia laughed.

"Well, she can't have you." Georgia muttered. Chester, who had heard her, grinned suddenly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

There is many an inconsistancy here, I know. In the four hours, Amanda was to have come home from Elliot and Kathy's with Pete. Pete was left at home while Amanda was left with a neighbor so she could have a normal day instead of spending it in the preceinct. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Georgia, Amanda, Plummer (yuck) and Pete. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.

Georgia and Chester walked back to their brownstone, holding hands. It was somewhat immature Georgia thought in the back of her mind, but sometimes Immature is what you wanted. She bumped her shoulder into Chester's and got a smile in return.

"So, tell me something." Georgia said, looking up at Chester.

"What?" he asked as a police cruiser came rolling past.

"What does this make us? I mean, it's a long road to ruin, according to the Foo Fighters," she stopped them and made him face her. "Listen, I don't want to ruin our careers, especially if this is some kind of a fling. I won't do that to you." she said. Chester nodded understandingly, then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Does that feel like a fling?" he asked with a wicked grin before disappering into the dark brownstone. Georgia laughed to the world in general and followed him inside.

**12345** The Next Morning **678910**

Chester woke with a heavy weight on his right side. He smiled that satisfied grin all men get when they've...You know. Georgia stirred and rolled to the right, stretching and waking up.

"Morning." Chester said, smiling as Georgia jumped. His laugh was interrupted by a smack to his chest.

"Be quiet." she said, smirking. They settled down into the covers, enjoying the quiet.

"We should get up." Chester murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm." she replied, burying her facing his chest. Laughing, Chester slid out of bed and he noticed she was glaring at him. Then she smiled and he blushed, pulling one of the blankets out and wrapping it around his waist. Georgia laughed, rolling onto her back and pulling the blanket up. She sighed, reveling in the feeling of waking up like this.

"Are you getting up?" Chester called from the bathroom.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay like this for the rest of the day." Georgia called back.

"Please, you can no more lay like that all day than I can not go into work." Chester said. He paused as she gave him this _look_. His hand left his sleeve and he walked over to the bed...

**12345 **Four hours later **678910**

"You're late." Munch said, looking at the two over the top of his glasses.

"We know." they chorused.

"And you're clothes are wrinkled." he said, watching for their reactions.

"Bullshit." Georgia replied. "Our clothes are clean. Captain in yet?" she asked.

"Right here. I need to talk to you two." Cragen said. Chester and Georgia traded looks and walked into the Captain's office.

"What's up, Captain?" Georgia asked.

"I got word from a pair of uniforms that you two were seen together last night." he said, eyeing them. Chester's hands clenched nervously, but Georgia had it covered.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Okay, what we wanted to talk to you about." Georgia said. Cragen's eyebrows lifted themselves off his forehead.

"About what?"

"Well, we were seen together last night. And since it's not exactly PC for partners to be in that kind of relationship..." she trailed off as realization hit him.

"You want to trade partners." he said. Georgia nodded.

"But only if it's okay with whoever else." she said. Cragen sighed.

"This is risky you know." he warned. Georgia nodded.

"I don't want to ruin our careers, but somethings can't be ignored." she said. Cragen leaned back in his chair.

"How far do you think this will go?" Cragen asked. Georgia and Chester looked at each other.

"We're not sure, Captain. We're just starting out. Figured we'd take of this first." Chester said. Cragen sighed again and looked at them.

"You two are promising cops, yet you'd throw it away for what?" he asked. Then it became clear. Chester reached out and squeezed Georgia's hand, while she squeezed back. "I see." Cragen said, watching them. "Go out to the squadroom and tell Munch and Fin I want to talk to them." Cragen said and watched his junior detectives walkout, hands apart, but so close they were almost touching. He was smiling when Munch and Fin walked in.

"Yeah, Captain?" Munch asked.

"Close the door, John." Don said and motioned for them to sit down. "Have you been watching Lake and Davis?" Cragen asked. Fin and John exchanged looks. They wondered how long it would take.

"So it finally happened?" John said. Don nodded.

"Yes."

"The chemistry's been there for a while. I'm just surprised it took this long for the boy to do somethin' about it." Fin said. Cragen rolled his eyes.

"Georgia asked to change partners. She says she doesn't want to ruin their careers." Don said. John laughed.

"Sounds like her all right. I doubt you're going to break up Liv and Elliot." John said. Cragen nodded.

"I'm not going to break up anyone." Cragen said. John and Fin exchanged looks again.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"I mean, if they want to continue this relationship, they can. I won't change them as partners and I won't break up good teams." he said. Munch frowned.

"But what if it doesn't work out? What then? There are gonna be two broken hearts in the same squad room and I don't think we could take that much gloom." John pointed out. Fin snorted.

"Yeah, we can barely handle Munch's gloom." he said, grinning as Munch rolled his eyes.

"I think it's going to work out. The thing is if they do get married, what's to stop the department from firing them both?" Don said, then his phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Yes, this is Captain Cragen of SVU." he said, then paused and paled. "Right. They'll be there shortly." He said, hung up and walked quickly around the desk and opened the door. "Lake, Davis. Get to your Neighbor's. Uniforms are already there." he said and watched as the two ran out the door, Chester grabbing the jackets and tossing Georgia her's.

"What's going on, Captain?" Elliot asked.

"Their neighbor that watches Amanda has been attacked."

**12345** The Way over **678910**

"I'm gonna kill him." Georgia snarled as the light and siren blared.

"We don't know what happened yet, Georgia." Chester said, holding on for dear life as the car weaved in and out of traffic.

"Like hell." she growled as they pulled up. She was out of the car before the engine had turned off and stopped.

"What is it?" Chester asked. Georgia pointed to the brownstone.

"Pete. He's barking like crazy. He rarely barks like that." Georgia said and ran up the steps, fumbling with her key.

"Hey, where's your partner going?" the lieutenant asked.

"Something's wrong with the damn dog." Chester muttered as he followed. Georgia had just opened the door and was in the middle of slamming it shut again when he arrived.

"He's a little pissed at the moment." Georgia said with a tight smile. "Pete, sit!" Georgia snapped. The barking eased a little. Georgia opened the door a slit and peered in. Pete hadn't sat, but he was slightly calmer. "Pete, sit." Georgia said a little more calmly. Pete recongized the voice and sat, tail moving a little at the tip. "Good boy, good boy." Georgia said and stepped in and stared.

"What is it?" Chester asked as she moved out of the way. He entered and froze. The cushions, the chair, nearly everything was trashed.

"I think he was trying to get to Amanda. Look at the bottom of the door." Georgia said as she clipped the leash on Pete. Chester turned and looked. The paneling on the door, which used to be a beautiful oak finish, had deep gouges and bite marks.

"Think he can help find her?" Chester asked as they walked out and Chester locked the door behind them.

"Hello, hunting dog." Georgia said. One of the uniforms came over at her wave.

"Do we have a piece of cloth or something of Plummer's?" Georgia asked.

"Right here," Melinda Warner said. Georgia paled. Melinda nodded. "The neighbor died from the assualt. But she did get a sleeve." she said. Georgia grinned and took a glove from Melinda, pulled the cloth out of the bag and held it up for Pete to sniff. He did and growled.

"Good boy," Georgia said, putting the cloth back and stripping off the glove. "Find it, Pete. Can't reach it." Georgia said and yelped as the lab nearly pulled her off her feet running with his nose to the ground. Chester smiled his thanks at Melinda and chased after his partner and their dog. Their dog? Where did that come from? "Follow in the car!" Georgia called over her shoulder. Chester nodded and ran back to the car. He nearly lost them, but he caught a glimpse of something he didn't want to see. Pete slipping his choke chain and running into an abandoned building, with Georgia following. With no vest.

**12345** Five seconds earlier **678910**

"Pete, no!" Georgia snapped as the chocolate lab slipped his collar and ran into the building. Swearing, Georgia dropped the leash and followed him, gun out. She could hear Pete growling and a man's voice. "Keep it up, buddy. Tell me where you are." Georgia muttered as she climbed the stairs. She followed the sounds to an empty apartment where she was met with the sigh of an unconcious Amanda, lying behind Plummer with Pete crouched in front, ready to go for any limb that presented itself with a protective ferocity. "Don't move, Plummer. That was a stupid thing to do, man. She died." Georgia said. Plummer blinked owlishly at her.

"Who died?" he asked.

"The woman you attacked." Georgia said, keeping her gun trained between his eyes.

"That stupid spic bitch? Hah! She deserved it." he said and took a step forward.

There was brief second where everything happened at once. A flash of brown lunging forward, a flurry of movement

And a gunshot filling the air...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ooh, the keys are hot again, I just love writing and posting these chapters. It's coming to an end, but I do have a sequel in mind. There are still plenty of surprises coming. Watch out for 'em! And I'd like to thank my Boss for her knowledge of Dog Obedience. She recently lost a beloved dog, so this chapter and all it's doggy goodness is dedicated to her. Thanks, lady.

Disclaimer: Plummer (yuck), Amanda, Georgia and Pete. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

Chester froze when he heard the gunshot. The blood drained from his face as silence followed it.

**12345** Inside the Apartment Complex **678910**

Time slowed down as Pete hit Plummer's arm with teeth and 80 pounds of extremely pissed Labrador. Georgia holstered her gun and ran around the yelling drunkard and snarling dog to snatch her daughter and catch a glimpse of a bullet hole in the wall.

"Leave it!" Georgia yelled. Years of training and treats triggered Pete's response control and he leapt off, tearing ahead of his mistresses. He exited the building first with Georgia following with Amanda in her arms. "Heel!" Georgia snapped as they ducked behind the car. Chester followed a half- second later as bullets flew from the building. The rest of the squad came screaming up as reports of shots fired and officers down rang over the air waves. Captain Cragen was the first one out of the car and he saw the blood on Pete's muzzle. With a blank expression, he pulled his gun.

"I'm sorry, Georgia." he said.

"No, wait! He helped us find Plummer and Amanda. That's Plummer's blood on his muzzle, he only hit his arm, I swear. Pete's not a bad dog, he was just trying to protect us." Georgia babbled, sitting up. Then Pete did something that turned the tide in his favor. He started licking Amanda's face. Don holstered his gun. Georgia relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I want my little girl!" came the drunken bellow from inside. Georgia tensed and Pete growled. She waved her hand at him. He sat, but the hair on the back of his neck stayed up.

"Drop your weapon and come out!" Georgia yelled back. Plummer came out, tossing his gun onto the street and staggering out. Three of the biggest S.W.A.T. guys Georgia had ever seen tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. They cuffed him and pulled him to his feet.

"David Plummer, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, assaulting and molesting of Amanda Plummer. You have the right, if not the capability, to remain silent, anything you say can and will joyfully be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, I pity the poor fool, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Georgia demanded, pulling him along to the squad car.

"Yeah." he muttered, sober all of a sudden. Georgia grinned.

"Good. Watch your head." she said and pushed his head down as he got in the back.

"Can we go home now, Mom?" Amanda asked, standing up with Pete wiggling next to her. Georgia grinned at her, walking over and scooping the girl up.

"Yes, my darling girl. We can." she said, holding her tight.

**12345** The Brownstone **678910**

"She's asleep." Chester murmured as he walked into his and Georgia's bedroom. Georgia stretched in her chair. She stood up and pulled her shirt off and stripped her pants off. Chester's eyebrows hit his hair line as she walked up to him.

"Come here." she said, crooking her finger at him. He grinned and pulled his jacket off...

**12345** Two days after **678910**

"They what?!" Georgia yelled. Casey flinched.

"They're saying Pete's a dangerous dog because he attacked Plummer." she said. Georgia turned and slammed her flat hand on the top of Chester's desk.

"They can't do that! He was trying to protect Amanda and I! I want to bring him in." she said. Casey shook her head.

"You can't do that." she said. "It's not-" she paused as blue eyes glowered at her.

"I will not let them destroy my dog, because he was doing what he was supposed to." Georgia snapped. "Tell the Judge, that I will willingly put my dogs good tempermant against his." she said. Casey sighed.

"I don't know..." she said. Chester stood up.

"Take her up on it. I've been around Pete for the past three months. He's a good dog. It'll blow their defense out of the water." Chester said, his arm around Georgia's waist. Casey's eyebrows rose, but she nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Casey said and walked out.

"Think it will work?" John asked. Georgia blew a deep sigh, leaning against Chester's desk

"God, I hope so. I almost shot him when he lunged at Plummer." she said, leaning her head on Chester's shoulder.

"All right, I talked to Judge Petrovsky. She's allowing it. Just make sure he's on his best behavior tomorrow." Casey said. Georgia nodded.

"Always, Casey. You won't regret it." Georgia said, standing up. She took a step, putting a hand to her forehead. Chester steadied her.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. Georgia blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Must have straightened too fast. We'll be there. Amanda too. She is testifying tomorrow, right?" Georgia asked. Casey nodded.

"Will she be okay?" she asked. Georgia nodded.

"Yeah, she's a strong kid. And I know she's as sick of this mess as we are." Georgia said.

**12345** The Next Morning **678910**

"Are you dressed yet, Amanda?" Chester called through the door.

"Just a second, Dad!" she called back. Chester smiled. After a long talk, explaining what would happen, Amanda had bit her lip and asked a big question.

"What's going to happen to me when _he_ goes to jail?" she had asked softly. Georgia had pulled her into her lap, grunting softly at Amanda's weight. She'd become a little more filled out after coming to live with them, something Georgia intended on keeping that way.

"We're going to do everything to keep you, honey. Though it'll be up to Judge Petrovsky what happens to you until we can adopt you. But don't worry, we'll do everything we can." Chester had said, squeezing her calf gently. Amanda nodded.

"Then can I call you Dad and Mom?" he said. Her response had been a three way hug.

"All right, just make sure you're dressed properly. No jeans!" he said. He could _hear_ her rolling her eyes. "She's spent too much time with you." Chester accused as he walked into their bedroom. Georgia rolled her eyes and finished buttoning her pants. They were dark blue, she wore them with a white blouse and dark blue jacket. She sat on the bed and pulled her boots on. "Georgia, what are you doing?" Chester asked as she pulled a treat bag out and put a handful of them in her pocket.

"Insurance. Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late." she said. Chester rolled his eyes.

**12345** Courtroom 5A **678910**

"All right, Counselor, let's have the dog." Petrovsky said. Casey looked at Georgia, who grinned and took the leash firmly in both hands.

"Your honor, my labrador, Pete." Georgia said. She turned them so they faced the jurors. Pete sat, looking up at Georgia. In a move that made Casey blink in surprise, Georgia unclipped the leash. "Wait." Georgia said and walked backwards away from Pete, her eyes locked on him. She made a sweeping up motion. Pete came trotting forward. Georgia raised her hand and Pete laid down. She circled her finger and Pete rolled over. Georgia made the sweeping motion again and Pete came trotting up to her, making eye contact. She flicked her hand around to the right and Pete circled behind her and sat at heel. "Wait." Georgia repeated and repeated the motions again, this time flicking her hand to the left, where Pete hopped around until he was in heel position. Georgia bent over, her finger out straight directing him to the floor. He followed it and she swiped her hand flat in front of his nose as a signal to stay. She walked backwards about three steps. Then smiled and bent over again. "Okay, good boy. Come here!" Georgia said, arms wide and backing up as Pete came running to her. He stopped directly in front of her, wiggling in delight. "Good boy, good dog." she gushed, giving him a treat. Breathless she clipped the leash back on, made him get in and turned so they were facing the judge, Pete at heel. "Is that a dangerous, out of control dog, your honor?" she asked. Petrovsky smiled and shook her head.

"No, it isn't. You're excused." she said. Georgia walked back to her seat, grinning at Casey as she passed. Trevor Langan sighed. There went his whole defense.

"That's bullshit!" Plummer yelled suddenly. Georgia whirled around, eyes narrowing. She passed the leash to Amanda.

"Got outside and wait with John and Fin. Tell them things are evolving and to call for back-up." Georgia ordered. Amanda nodded took the leash and went up to the guard, who hustled her out of there.

"That dog attacked me, that _bitch_," he growled pointing at Georgia. "Took my daughter and you're letting them go?" he roared at Petrovsky, who moved back. Georgia and Chester stood up, as other Baliff's crowded around.

"Mr. Langan, control your client!" Petrovsky demanded. Trevor rolled his eyes, but said nothing to her.

"David, calm down, this isn't-" he grunted as Plummer slammed him back. Georgia moved forward.

"Settle down, Private. This isn't helping." Georgia said. Plummer's eyes narrowed and he snatched a baton from the nearest Baliff and lunged for Georgia.

"_Bitch_!"

"Georgia!"

"Boop."

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

What do you put as the Author's note in the final chapter of the best SVU story you've ever written? I know. I've got a sequel in mind! But this has been fun, really. Of course, I'm still happily ignoring the fact that Adam Beach and Diane Neal have left SVU. But that's okay, It just leaves Chester open to interpretation. And I'm not entirely sure of mechanics of this chapter, as Terry Prachett put it, but I'm doing my best. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own Amanda, Georgia, Plummer (yuck) and Pete. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf. The short block of lyrics is One Thing by Finger Elven Oh, and guess the guest stars!

* * *

Plummer swung the Baliff's baton and caught Georgia in the lower stomach. She gasped and dropped to her knees. This was new. She'd taken hits to this region before, but they'd never hurt like this. Elliot, Fin and a couple Baliff's tackled Plummer, while Chester ran to Georgia's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, helplessly holding her shoulders. Georgia gasped, trying to breathe through the pain.

"I-I don't know. It's never, uh!, hurt like this before!" she almost sobbed, using one had to hold herself steady against the wave of pain and nausea.

"Get a bus." Chester snapped at one of the uniforms, but his hand was already on his radio. "Come on, let's get you to your feet. Nice and easy, sweetheart." he said, gently easing her to her feet. She leaned heavily on him, moaning in pain with every step. Langan pulled a chair out, apologizing profusely for not controlling his client.

"It's fine." Chester growled when the apologies became too much. "Just...go sit somewhere." he said, his tone a little more friendly. Langan did, shame written clearly on his face as Olivia came up.

"What happened?" she asked as Georgia nearly howled in pain as Chester touched her stomach.

"I don't know! No touchy!" She snapped at Chester, swatting his hand away. "Sorry, just hurts." she muttered, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"The paramedics will be here soon. Let's get her to where she can lie down." Olivia suggested. Chester slipped his arms under Georgia and lifted her with little effort. He gently set her on the bench and sat next to her, so she could rest her head in his lap while they waited.

"Better?" he asked softly stroking her hair. Georgia bit her lip, but nodded.

"A little." she murmured. Her muscles relaxed and some of the pain eased, making it possible to breath again. Chester kept talking soothingly to her until the Paramedics came, then he held her hand down to the ambulance and insisted on riding with them.

"She's my fianceé, so let me in." he snarled. The Paramedic scowled, but let him in, shaking his head.

"'Fianceé'? Was that your way of proposing?" Georgia teased as the pain medication began to work. Chester grinned.

"Is it working?" he asked, watching as she smiled a little.

"Yes, it is. I'd be more than happy to marry you." she said, Chester's grin became ecstatic and he kissed the hand he held.

"Then a diamond ring it is. I can't promise how big the diamond will be, or when it comes, but you'll have it." he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll take you any which way but loose. But no Orangutans, hear me? There are enough loud critters running around our house. And that's just you." she teased back. Chester blinked, then it clicked. The old Clint Eastwood movie with Sissy Spacek.

"How many times have you seen that movie?" he asked, but she was dozing. He glanced at the E.M.T., who nodded reassuringly.

"It's okay, she's supposed to do that. It's the meds. How close are we to Mercy, Doc?" the young spanish kid asked. The older black man shrugged.

"Ten minutes. Vitals stable?" he asked. The kid nodded.

"Yeah." he replied. Chester frowned as he saw the 55th fire station on the kid's jacket.

"Long way from home, aren't you?" he asked. The kid snorted.

"Not really. Doc here likes to take the scenice route!" he said loudly. "Instead of sticking to the patrol route." he said. The older man rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Carlos. We're here." he said and they unloaded the bus.

**12345** Thirty minutes later, ER unit, Mercy General **678910**

"I'd like to offer my deepest sympathies." Dr. Morella said. Georgia and Chester exchanged confused looks.

"For what?" Georgia asked cautiously. Now it was Dr. Morella's turn to look confused.

"For the loss of the baby." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Georgia's eyes widened.

"B-Baby?" she asked, sounding lost.

"You didn't know," Morella paused. "You were in the second half of the third week, Detective. Between the timing of pregnancy and the force of the blow..." she trailed off. Shock blanked Georgia's face and her voice went flat.

"It was enough to dislodge the embryo from the uterine wall and when it was knocked loose it couldn't sustain itself otherwise..." she trailed off as well, tearing up. Chester's mouth was open and he was mouthing unintelligbly.

"Was there any way to tell-" he was cut off as Georgia put a hand on his arm.

"No, it's considered a break through that they can tell a woman...A woman is even in the second week. It...Still would have been an embryo, not formed enough to have...Definitive features." Georgia said, haltingly as the tears built. Anne nodded.

"I'll leave you alone." she said and walked out. Georgia put the hand that had been on Chester's arm over her mouth.

"I didn't know. If I had... Oh, god." she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Chester put his arms around her. Clutching him, Georgia steeled herself because for the moment she had to be strong, there was time to mourn later. Gently she pulled away and kissed his cheek lightly. "Come on, I want to go home." she said. Chester pulled back, squeezing her hand in acknowledgement. The door opened and Olivia stuck her head in.

"Is it okay if we come in?" she asked. Georgia nodded, reaching under the bed for her pants and shirt.

"What happened?" Elliot asked. Explaining to the group in clipped tones, Chester ran over what they had just found out and what they were doing.

"You should stay so the docto-" Olivia broke off as Georgia pinned her with a vicious stare.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but shut up, Olivia. If I want your advice, I will ask you for it." Georgia snapped as she finished, with a wince, pulling her shirt on. Chester held the door as Georgia walked over. "See you later." Georgia tossed over her shoulder as they left.

**12345** The Brownstone **678910**

"Hi, Mom!" Amanda said cheerily. She paused when she noticed Georgia was moving a little slower than normal. "Are you okay?" she asked. Georgia managed a smile for her daughter.

"I'll be okay, sweetie. But I'm awfully tired, do you mind if Dad puts you to bed?" she asked, sitting in a chair. Amanda shook her head, eyeing her adoptive mother suspiciously.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," she kissed Georgia on the cheek and walked out, calling Pete to follow her. He paused and licked Georgia's hand once, before following his little mistress. Chester sat down on the couch across from her.

"Can you get to bed okay?" he asked. Georgia nodded. She pulled herself up, wincing all the way, to her feet and shuffled off to their bed. Chester watched her go with a sigh of near defeat. How close they'd come... He heaved a sigh, and himself, out of the chair and made his way to his daughter's room. He found her all snuggled in and staring at the ceiling. Walking in, he pulled a chair up to her bedside.

"Hey, honey. I need you to listen close for a minute." he said as Amanda turned her head to look at him. "Mom was going to have a baby, but she lost it. You know what that means?" he asked and when he got a nod, he continued. "Good. Now Mom's gonna be sore for a long while around her stomach, so we have to be careful to keep Pete from jumping on her and to be careful when hugging her, got it?" he asked. Amanda nodded.

"Got it." she replied, then sat up and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Dad." she said. Chester felt tears well in his eyes at this show of affection. He hugged her back tightly.

"It's okay, baby. It's not your fault. Get some sleep, okay?" he said as she pulled back. Amanda nodded and snuggled back down. "Good girl. We're going to have our door closed, so Pete can't jump up there. Is that okay?" he asked. Amanda was still having nightmares, but they'd eased somewhat lately.

"Yep. Pete's here to keep the nightmares away." she said. The lab's tail gently thumped the bed at the mention of his name. Chester smiled and stood, kissing her forehead as he had the same way with Georgia in the Ambulance.

"That's my girl. Good night, sweetie." he said. Amanda already sounded sleepy when she replied.

"Good night, Daddy." It was an unconcious endearment, but it almost sent him to the floor in tears right there. He only smiled sadly and walked out, leaving the door open a crack. Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Chester walked into his and Georgia's bedroom and closed the door gently behind him. Fully clothed, he walked to the bed and slid in, took the shaking, sobbing form of his fianceé into his arms, buried his face in her back and cried right along with her.

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

**12345** The Next Day **678910**

Judge Petrovsky frowned at Plummer. He was in cuffs with a Baliff on either side. Georgia, despite everything, was there with Chester by her side as usual.

"Mr. Plummer, I find your actions in my court yesterday atrocious. Not only did you steal an officer of this courts weapon, you also caused the loss of Detective Davis and Detective Lake's child. If it were up to me, you would go to jail simply for that. But that would be bias and not only is it against my ethics, it is against the law. Mr. Foreman, have you reached a desicion?" she asked. The man nodded.

"We have, Your Honor." he said, passing the findings to the baliff. He passed it over and Petrovsky read it with a glance. Her face was neutral as she handed it back.

"How do you find?" she asked.

"On the count of Kidnapping of a minor child, we find the Defendant, David Plummer, guility. On the second count of assaulting a minor child, we find the defendant guility. On the count of Molesting a minor child, we find the defendant guility. On the count of assaulting a police officer, we find the defendant guility." he said and sat down. Georgia smiled in relief, squeezing Chester's hand.

"Normally I would schedule a sentencing date. But you've wasted enough of this court's time, Mr. Plummer. All of these charges are federal offenses and carry 20 years each as a minimum. So I sentence you to 105 years in prison at Riker's island. In General Population." she said. Georgia grinned and leaned over to whisper to Chester.

"Who knew she had a mean streak?" she asked. It was general knowledge that child molesters were normally kept away from Gen. Pop. But this was the order of a judge. No going against this one.

"Tell me about it." he replied.

"Get him out of my courtroom." Petrovsky said and Plummer was hauled to his feet. "Court is adjorned." she said and banged the gavel. Langan stood up, he hadn't even bothered to open his briefcase, and walked over to Georgia and Chester.

"I am truly and terribly sorry for everything that happened. I'm a father myself and I can't imagine going through that. Please accept my condolences." he said. Georgia shrugged.

"Accepted and thank you. We may hate you professionally sometimes, but you're not so bad personally." she said. Trevor looked relieved, nodded and walked away, step lighter, as Casey walked up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, lightly hugging Georgia.

"Like I had a 1,000 pound animal tap dance on my stomach, but I'll live." she said, shrugging. Judge Petrovsky walked up. "Your Honor." Georgia said, resisting the urge to salute.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Detectives. I do have some interesting news for you. I talked with a judical friend of mine in Family Court. Appearently, social services have been looking for Amanda's family," she paused as she took in the terrified expression on Georgia and Chester's faces. "And found none. The Judge is recommending that the girl stay with you two. As a matter of fact, the paperwork has already been filed, all it needs is your signature. There is no need for home visits, you two are decorated officers and have ringing endorsements from your captain." she said, winked and walked away. Chester, without hesitating, dropped to one knee and looked up at Georgia.

"My first proposal wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind, so I'll try again. Georgia Davis, will you marry me?" he asked. Georgia tapped her chin in mock thought.

"I don't know..." she grinned down at him. "Yes, yes and yes." she said. Chester laughed and stood, lifting her in his arms. He kissed her and squeezed her. She hissed. "Whoa, hey. Easy on the stomach, lover." she said. Chester smiled apologetically, but kissed her again. "Wait a minute, didn't she say something about 'Our Captain'?" Georgia asked. Chester's eyebrows reached his hairline.

"I think we oughta drop by the Squadroom."

**12345** The Squadroom **678910**

Cragen noticed the shadow that fell across his desk. He looked up and saw his junior Detectives standing in the doorway.

"Now I see why you two have such a good starting arrest record. You two could intimidate anyone." he said. Georgia walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, wincing a little. Cragen smiled sympathetically. Chester leaned against the doorway.

"You knew." she accused, but with a smile on her face.

"I just got a call from Judge Tivin, she asked how I thought you two were with Amanda, I told the truth." he shrugged.

"Thank you." she said. Don grinned.

"You're welcome. Now go home and hug your little girl. You both get two weeks off. Come back when you're ready." he said. Georgia stood up, walked around the desk and gave him a one armed hug. He patted her arm and Georgia pulled away, smiling.

**12345** The Brownstone **678910**

"Amanda!" Chester called as they walked in. Georgia winced as she made the last step and walked in. She sat on the couch and unbuttoned the top of her jeans.

"Ahh, much better. Who knew I'd be wishing for sweatpants now?" she said. Chester held up a finger and walked into their bedroom. Amanda came in and sat down next to Georgia. Chester came back, smiling at Georgia and Amanda and handed Georgia a pair of his sweatpants. "Thanks, babe. Listen, Amanda. We have some big news." Georgia said as Amanda moved closer to her as Chester sat on her otherside, leaving her sandwiched between them.

"As soon as we sign, your ours, legally." Chester said. Amanda looked between the two.

"Seriously?" she said, eyes wide.

"Seriously." they said in unison. Amanda squealed, squeezing Georgia, then Chester, around the neck. Pete jumped up on the couch and licked Chester on the face and neck. Laughing he pushed him off.

"Can I go tell Elizabeth across the street?" Amanda asked. Georgia nodded.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Just be home by 3:00." Georgia called after her. Pete jumped down and followed Amanda.

"How are you feeling?" Georgia asked, laying on her side and resting her head in Chester's lap. He sighed and stroked her hair, curling his legs underneath him and adjusting his seat.

"Physically, fine. Emotionally..." he paused, sighing deeply. "I'm gettin' there. It's gonna be a while. But, I'm getting there." he said, leaning down to kiss just below her ear.

"We'll get through it. It's what we were designed to be like. To quote Tim McGraw 'We carry on, when our lives come undone, we carry on, cause there's promise in the morning sun'." she said and kissed the back of his hand.

"Also to quote Tim McGraw 'Everything inside of me is wanting you and needing you, I'm so in love with you'." he replied and kissed her. She grinned.

"I love you too."

* * *

Fin


End file.
